


Release Your Inhibitions

by velvetseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, M/M, fic: baekhyun/chanyeol, fic: exo, length: oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetseoul/pseuds/velvetseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loved giving the fans what they want in terms of fanservice, but somewhere along the line he realised he wasn't doing it for the fans any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i've ever released into the world so please be kind to me. >.

They knew the drill by now, Baekhyun, spurred on by the fans cheers was once again initiating skinship with Chanyeol, holding on to his bicep before giving it a firm squeeze and leaning close to his ear to whisper to him. “Time for the fanservice” he sing songed before leaning back and giggling, watching as Chanyeol laughed boisterously and leaned down to speak into Beakhyun’s ear, voice low and breath ghosting over his neck.

“What should we give them today? A hand hold, make a heart with our hands, or should I give you a piggy back ride?” Chanyeol smirked as he stood straight, turning and waving to some particularly excited fans, leaving Baekhyun to ponder the possibilities. A light bulb flashed in his mind and he smirked to himself. The fans are sure gonna love this one. Baekhyun then leaned closer to Chanyeol and rested his hand over his chest, rubbing up slowly and placing his other hand on the side of his hip. Chanyeol’s body flinched and his face visibly darkened, his ears flushed a beautiful dusty pink. He looked down at Baekhyun and gave him a quizzical look and Baekhyun could feel his chest rising in uneven bursts under his palm. Baekhyun replied to Chanyeol’s questioning gaze with an innocent grin and a firm slap to Chanyeol’s chest.

With that Chanyeol shrugged and leaned over to Luhan, who was on his other side, hand locked with xiumin’s, and spoke quickly to him. Luhan nodded, looking thoughtful before turning his attention back to xiumin. Chanyeol sighed in defeat and turned to Baekhyun with a shy grin. This is gonna be fun, Baekhyun was sure.

Baekhyun decided to try something more adventurous and slid the hand still on Chanyeol’s hip lower, looping his fingers through the belt loops in Chanyeol’s black trousers, tugging lightly and enjoying the way Chanyeol avoids his gaze, coughing quickly and swallowing thickly.

Baekhyun leaned up to Chanyeol slowly, leaning all his weight on to Chanyeol’s side. “Something wrong Chanyeol? You look really flushed.” He commented innocently.

“Everything’s fine” Chanyeol stuttered in return. “Just feeling a little hot.” Baekhyun nodded leaning back and running his free hand up Chanyeol’s arm, the latter tensing in place.

“You have really nice arms Chanyeol” Baekhyun commented passively, running his hand along the length of the other boy’s arm.

“Baekhyun…. What are you doing?” Chanyeol whispered frantically.

“Um, well, we just finished the last song and now we’re standing waiting for our turn to thank the fans, why?” Baekhyun stated matter of factly. 

“You know what I mean Baekhyun, why are you so… touchy?” he finished shyly.

“Oh that, that’s just for the fans” he said as he winked. Baekhyun suddenly straightened himself, realising it was his turn to talk, leaving Chanyeol confused.

***  
Baekhyun was folding his clothes onto a chair when he felt a large hand on his back. Swivelling round quickly he grinned as he saw Chanyeol stood before him, eyebrows creased together. “Um, I wanted to ask you about earlier…” He ventured slowly, eyes glued to the floor.

“Hmm? What about earlier?” Baekhyun was having too much fun with this. Chanyeol huffed in what appeared to be annoyance before continuing.

“Baekhyun, that was different from normal, we didn’t plan that.” He spoke unsurely, his statement more of a question.

“Ah well, you know I can get carried away, and the fans were cheering so loudly” he chuckled, before realising he actually can’t remember the fans screaming, or really anything that was happening during the time.

“Okay well, just, tell me next time, if you’re gonna do something like that” he stuttered. Baekhyun suddenly perked up, tilting his head to the side.

“Chanyeol, are you nervous right now?” he said, amusement thick in his voice. Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, before spluttering and choking on his own spit.

“No! What? Wha- what are you talking about?” Though Baekhyun noticed the way his ears pinked and his breathing became shallower. Realization suddenly dawned on him.

“Shit, Chanyeol, I had no idea” he quickly apologized, realizing why his actions affected the other so much. His next words came out as a whisper, his head looking up at Chanyeol’s sincerely “you like me.” He searched Chanyeol’s eyes and waited for him to say something in return. Perhaps deny it and tell him he was being crazy and jumping to conclusion. Though what was worse was that Baekhyun realized he didn’t want to hear that. His heart sped as he waited for a response, though minutes passed and the two continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Chanyeol relented first, lowering his head to the ground and swallowing thickly. Baekhyun’s eyes were scanning him rapidly, trying to figure out what the taller must be thinking. “Chanyeol… say something please, you’re killing me here” he pleaded, reaching out a hand to Chanyeol’s lower arm to comfort him. Chanyeol physically relaxed at the familiarity of having Baekhyun comfort him and slowly raised his eyes to the short boy.

He took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. “Okay if I’m gonna do this I may as well tell you everything… okay let’s see, um, so first of all, yes I do like you Baekhyun.” Those words settled thickly in the room, almost suffocatingly so. Baekhyun was nodding his head slowly, letting his thoughts consume him for a while.

“Okay… okay… well” he ran his hands through his hair, his breath shaky.

“I’m not saying this so you can say those words back to me baek, I just thought I’d be honest with you, with myself for once.” He let out with a chuckle that wasn’t quite backed up with any humour. “Anyway, so yeah, from the start, let’s see” he said more to himself than anyone, trying to get his thoughts to run in a linear timescale, reaching a hand up to run through his hair as he sighed. “Yeah um, so it started back in our trainee days, when you’d sit and compose with me and I thought it was amazing how talented you are. I could never hit the high notes you could, and… oh yeah, when we first debuted and you’d hold my hand when I got nervous, and whisper encouragements right before we went on stage. You always made me feel confident, though part of that was knowing you were always right there beside me.” He looked at Baekhyun now, who was smiling fondly at the memory, he looked up slowly and met Chanyeol’s eyes, his own eyes instantly crinkling up before Chanyeol carried on with his story. “Then there was that time I was missing my family and you held me while I cried, though that’s more embarrassing for me than it was sweet, but I still appreciated it so much.” He let out a small laugh before he carried on “oh, and how could I forget that time we spent all day in our dorm joking around and laughing” They were both laughing thinking about it, right before they both simultaneously lifted their fingers to their top lip and shouted ‘moustache!’ in sync right before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, the inside joke being an ongoing thing since that day. When the laughs died down he continued. “I watched you laugh with me all that day and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are, your smile can lift anybody’s mood, you just shine baek.” He said solemnly and honestly.

“Wow, yeol, I wish I could have known you felt this way sooner, honestly, maybe I’ve just been In denial, but hearing you say those things about me and knowing the way you feel, I can’t help but notice I feel the same way” he spoke excitedly, as though he just discovered how great this could be. Though Chanyeol looked noticeably worried. “Wait, yeol, what’s wrong, I thought you’d be happy?” he said, his mood instantly deflating.

“No, it’s not that I’m not happy, it’s that… Baek, you have to be sure that you’re not just reacting this way because it’s convenient for you, you know, anyone would be happy that someone is saying nice things about them, you have to make sure you’re telling me the truth, cause it’ll crush me if I let myself believe you and you end up realising you only thought you liked me because I liked you.”

“Chanyeol, believe me when I say this, I couldn’t be happier hearing you say you like me, and I was confused because I didn’t know how much I wanted you to say that until you did, but I feel the same way Chanyeol, it just took a big doofus telling me how he felt for me to realise how I felt” he laughed as he hit Chanyeol playfully on the chest “really, you know me yeol, I wouldn’t say something unless I really meant it” he said more seriously, his hand still on Chanyeol’s chest, where Chanyeol reached for it and brought it up to his mouth where he kissed the smaller man’s knuckles softly, looking straight into his eyes as he did so. Baekhyun took that as acceptance of his confession and reached his free hand up to cup Chanyeol’s face, pulling him down softly to rest their foreheads together, the hand Chanyeol held now being entwined his as they listened to each other’s breath becoming uneven in expectation.

“You sure about this baek?” he whispered quietly enough that he wasn’t sure the smaller boy had heard him. Though hearing him chuckle softly disproved that thought.

“Of course I’m sure, when have I ever been wrong?” he said assuredly.

“Well, I mean-” Chanyeol started before Baekhyun nudged him softly.

“Just kiss me giant” he ordered humorously, before leaning up the rest of the way to meet with Chanyeol’s welcoming lips. It felt like all the breath was sucked from his lungs and the world had stopped spinning, his mind clearing of everything but the taste of Chanyeol’s lips against him. He could feel Chanyeol’s warm breath ghosting his own, soft tender kisses twisting his heart in circles before they became hard passionate kisses, sloppy and unorganised and so undeniably right. He ran his tongue over the taller man’s lips, meeting his tongue as he accepted the request for entrance. He reached both hands around Chanyeol’s neck as the latter reached down to grip his waist and pull him closer, he let out a small moan at that and felt Chanyeol’s lips curl up into a smirk.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that” Chanyeol exclaimed, looking winded as he gasped for air, Baekhyun just let out an incredulous chuckle as he tried to regain his own composure.

Baekhyun then leaned in closer to Chanyeol as he stroked his right arm along his bicep. “What else have you been wanting to do with me?” He whispered sinfully. With that Chanyeol turned a beautiful shade of scarlet and fumbled to search for words, which only amused Baekhyun greatly. “Awww don’t be so shy giant, it was a rhetorical question” he teased. Chanyeol could only raise a questioning eyebrow.

“I could answer it anyway” Chanyeol ventured, his voice quivering slightly as he tried to maintain a confident façade.

“mmmm?” Baekhyun breathed, his lips poking out to wet his now dry lips “or maybe you’d be better just showing me?” he responded cheekily, though his ears pinked at his own brashness as he debated whether that was too forward. Though a few seconds later Chanyeol’s mouth was attached to his neck and all previous hesitation was forgotten.

He tilted his neck to the side so Chanyeol had easier access and sucked in a breath as Chanyeol moved his tongue slowly up his pulse point as his breath ghosted behind, sending shivers all up Baekhyun’s body as he released his breath with a needy moan that had Chanyeol growling low in his ear. Baekhyun had his hands wrapped tightly around Chanyeol’s biceps as Chanyeol gripped his waist tighter, pulling him closer, if at all possible.

With their bodies flush against each other and hot air swimming seductively around them they took a minute to just be there, in the present, holding each other, letting their breath mix in the air.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now” Baekhyun commented breathily, rutting up slightly again Chanyeol’s thigh.

“I have a pretty strong inkling it’s the same as what you’re doing to me” he said roughly as he pushed his thigh down onto Baekhyun’s crotch as the smaller rutted upwards once more. Baekhyun pushed his face into Chanyeol’s chest to conceal his moans as he tried to gain more friction against Chanyeol’s thigh. Though Chanyeol was quick to reach his hands out, grasping Baekhyun’s chin and lifting it up so the other was facing him. “Let me hear you moan, baek” he ordered softly, all his own inhibition’s lost. Baekhyun thrust forward once more, releasing a low moan as he looked Chanyeol straight in the eyes. Chanyeol let out what can only be described as a growl and Baekhyun felt as though his knees would give way beneath him.

Baekhyun craved more of that sound and reached a hand between their bodies, rubbing over Chanyeol’s growing bulge to try and elicit more of those sinful sounds from the taller boy. His mission was successful as Chanyeol released a groan that sent a bone chilling quiver down through his whole body.

The “oh my god, Chanyeol” was barely intelligible from Baekhyun’s lips as the other boy reached a hand of his own between them and pushed down on Baekhyun’s own bulge before kneading softly.

“Say my name again like that baek” he said with more authority than Baekhyun had ever heard anything said from his mouth, fondling his bulge more insistently.

“Yes, Chanyeol, oh god, please!” Was all that was said before Chanyeol stopped, franticly reaching to unbutton Baekhyun’s black jeans. Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders as the taller worked at removing him from the restrictive clothing, then wrapping his hand around the outline of the smaller boys cock through his boxers.

Baekhyun was glad he was gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders so tightly as the other reached forward and released a hot breath over his dick, moving to mouth over his boxers, letting his saliva gather and seep through to Baekhyun’s cock, the feeling making Baekhyun rut forward and cry out in delight.

It wasn’t long before Chanyeol was slipping his thumbs through the waistband of the others boxers and pulling them down slowly, watching as Baekhyun’s dick sprung to his stomach, the tip leaking precum and looking an angry shade of red. Chanyeol groaned at the sight, lifting Baekhyun out of the boxers before gripping his cock tightly and leaning forward, mouth close but not quite touching, teasing the other with his hot breath. Baekhyun swallowed thickly before letting out a silent plea in the form of a desperate whimper.

But Chanyeol wanted to take his time, and removed his hand from Baekhyun’s shaft to grip him either side of his waist tightly, leaning up slightly to lick a stripe up from his navel to his chest. Chanyeol took a moment to breathe in the heady scent of arousal in the air, the musk of sweat lingering lightly. He began to lightly suck at Baekhyun’s chest, letting his kisses trail across his body, stopping when he hears a high pitched squeak and looks up to see Baekhyun biting his lips to suppress a moan, ears tinted pink in embarrassment of the noise he just released. Chanyeol, now curious, connected his lips where they had just been before Baekhyun squeaked, sucking hard and long, massaging his tongue over the area as Baekhyun squirms, releasing soft gasps and light groans, his jaw going tense, and then slack, his hands moving to Chanyeol’s hair, where his grip tightens.

Chanyeol was quite pleased at himself for finding one of Baekhyun’s erogenous zones, finding the heat of his own pants unbearable after hearing so many of Baekhyun’s erotic moans. Chanyeol stopped his ministrations, scratching lightly down Baekhyun’s sides and back up again, Baekhyun suddenly cupping Chanyeol’s face with both hands, bringing his gaze to his own, his eyes alight with zeal. He looked completely wrecked, eyes hooded with want and gaze burning straight through Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s breathing was laboured and he fought to gain enough strength to rasp out “oh my god, how in the fuck did you do that?” His eyebrows knitting together as he let out a heavy breath and a low chuckle. Chanyeol replied with a modest shrug of his shoulders, looking down at the purple bruise now dusting over Baekhyun’s side.

“You should see how wrecked you look like right” Chanyeol Husked, “and I’ve hardly even touched you yet” he mused, watching as Baekhyun licks his lips in anticipation.

Baekhyun only replies with a needy gaze and a barely audible whimper of “ruin me” before leaning down to Chanyeol’s ear and adding “please” as his voice hitches and Chanyeol groan lowly, the sound reverberating straight to his cock. “Please, Chanyeol, please” he begs once more, leaning back up into his standing position and subconsciously pushes his hips forward. He then watches down as Chanyeol takes his shaft firmly in his hand once more, gaze penetrating as he tongues at the slit, his eyes glazing over with lust. He then slowly engulfs the tip, tasting the saltiness of Baekhyun’s precum as he sucks lightly.

Baekhyun whimpers as his fingers strain against Chanyeol’s shoulders, thrusting forward slightly to push more of himself into Chanyeol. Chanyeol welcomes the action, widening his mouth to provide entrance and flattening his tongue on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he reaches up to grip Baekhyun’s thighs, steadying him as he begins to bob his head back and forth.

Lewd sounds is all they can hear throughout the room, both the boys uncaring if anyone outside the room could hear them. Baekhyun’s sobs and whimpers start becoming higher in tone as his orgasm fast approaches. “Fuck. Chan- Chanyeol, it’s too much, ahh, oh god, I’m gonna come.” Chanyeol slowly pulls away from Baekhyun, his mouth releasing his cock with a pop as he sits up, a string of saliva still connecting them. Baekhyun releases a long breath he didn’t realise he was holding and audibly gulps. He then makes to lift Chanyeol from the floor, pulling at his arms as they kept eye contact. When Chanyeol was once again on his feet, stature towering over Baekhyun, they met in another lewd kiss, this time sloppy and disorganised, teeth clashing and tongues fighting to find every crevice of free space.

Baekhyun slowly sank to his knees, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth and making to unbuckle Chanyeol’s belt. Once undone he slid it from his belt loops slowly, Chanyeol letting out a soft sigh and fingers stroking along the side of Baekhyun’s neck. He undid the button on his jeans next, now licking his lips in anticipation. Slowly, the boxer covered outline of Chanyeol’s cock came into view, already fully hard. Baekhyun moaned once again and reached to palm at the cloth covered cock, relishing in the hiss that sounded above him, Chanyeol’s hold stilling on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, attempting to pull him closer.

Baekhyun decided against teasing as he wanted to get his mouth on Chanyeol’s cock as quick as possible. The boxers and jeans were pushed down to his ankles, Baekhyun’s eyes trained on his cock the whole time. He leaned forward and let out an experimental lick and the head of his cock, the action approved by Chanyeol as he swiped his thumb over the back of his neck. Baekhyun then swirled his tongue round the head of his length before swiping his tongue left and right over the underside of the head, moaning as he did so and therefore spreading vibrations along Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s grip tightened on his neck as his other hand reached for the top of his head to grab a handful of hair.

“Fuck, Baek, just- ahh.” Baekhyun finally took the length into his mouth, head sinking down slowly as he moaned once more, eyelids drooping as precum swirled over his tongue, the taste bitter but inherently Chanyeol and that made it so right for him. It seemed where Baekhyun was vocal with his moans, Chanyeol was a talker. “mmm Baek, yes, right there.” Chanyeol pushed his hips forward and released a groan through gritted teeth, using Baekhun’s head for leverage as he took control. Baekhyun stilled as Chanyeol’s cock was pushed through his lips and pulled out again, Chanyeol getting brave with each thrust and pushing in further each time. Baekhyun revelled in the attention and relaxed his throat for the intrusion that was to come. He swallowed a Chanyeol pushed past his throat and swirled his tongue as best he could, saliva falling from his mouth and dribbling slowly to his chin. “yes, oh, you’re taking my cock so good baek, so good” and Baekhyun moaned in response, his throat being penetrated now as he swallowed thickly.

“mmm, just letting me fuck your mouth like this, how badly do you want my cock?” Though Baekhyun couldn’t answer being that there was a cock in his throat so he made sure Chanyeol was watching as he lowered his hand to his own cock, twitching as it finally got some much needed attention. Chanyeol just thrust harder at the sight, Baekhyun swallowing down a choke as his strokes over his own length became rougher. “Baek I’m gonna- is it alright if i-“ but he never got to finish that sentence as Baekhyun reached to pull him closer, swallowing around as much of his cock as he could and suctioning his cheeks hard as Chanyeol’s load was shot into his mouth, half of it making it down his throat and the other half pooling around the edges of his mouth, threatening to spill. Chanyeol’s throat had gone hoarse and stepped back, watching as his come stringed between himself and Baekhyun.

“Do you need me to…?” Chanyeol trailed off as he motioned towards Baekhyun’s crotch, but Baekhyun just let out a broken sound before muttering what sounded like “already taken care of.” It was then that Chanyeol noticed to pool of come over baekhyun’s shirt and his hand.

“Man, you must really like my cock in your mouth, huh?” Chanyeol commented, looking proud of himself. Baekhyun just slapped his leg and furrowed his brows.

“Don’t get so full of yourself” Baekhyun said, voice croaky. He stood up and reached a hand up to wipe at the mess on his mouth but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and leaned towards him.

“Let me” he commanded, leaning in to lick at his own mess and Baekhyun’s spit.

“That’s some kinky shit” Baekhyun commented as he watched the taller swirl the concoction of come and spit in his mouth. Then he leaned down and connected their lips, passing the mess onto Baekhyun’s willing tongue before backing away again.

“You like it though” he said with a shrug, noticing the way Baekhyun’s cock twitched with newfound interest as he swallowed down the contents of his mouth.

Baekhyun thought better than to reply and leaned up to give him another kiss, this one softer, feeling almost like a confession in its shyness.

“I was gonna say ‘let’s take this slow’ but uhh…” Baekhyun trailed, giggling towards the end of his sentence.

“I don’t do slow, but… let’s just see where this takes us yeah?” he replied softly, making to embrace Baekhyun softly in his arms, the smaller boy’s head resting snugly against his chest.

Baekhyun smiled softly, his eyes closing. “I’d like that.”


End file.
